Secrets and the Unknown
by kira66
Summary: Daniel now serves Baal. Is this a undercover mission or has he really switched sides?
1. Chapter 1

Daniel stood at attention behind the throne which was located in the main chamber of a hidden base on an unknown planet. His eyes stared straight ahead, focused on the wall. On the throne sat Baal who was talking idly to another System Lord that Daniel did not recognize. Daniel was nothing more than a slave now. A personal servant to Baal, who was quickly rising in power do to the sudden defeat of Anubis by the tau'ri. Baal was the only System Lord to act quickly and take command of the fleet that once belonged to Anubis. Baal held the cup he was drinking from out to the side and Daniel moved from his place, gathering a pitcher from a nearby table and refilling the cup with sweet wine. He bowed his head and placed the pitcher back on the table before taking his position once again.

Daniel was dressed well for a personal servant. His outfit consisted of mostly tight black leather such as his pants, vests that he wore over his bare chest and boots. The black mark of Baal was displayed on the center of his forehead and a zat was attached to a hook on his belt. He was the only servant allowed to carry such a dangerous weapon since he was the only one trusted by Baal to protect his life. Daniel had proven himself more than two years ago shortly after he came into the service of Baal. He took a staff blast to the chest when Baal's previous personal servant had tried to kill him.

Blinking, Daniel noticed that the room was now empty, his master and guest must have private business to discuss or he would have been ordered to accompany them. He moved out of the room quietly and wondered down the corridor to his personal chamber. Two Jaffa guards stood outside of it at all times not to make sure that Daniel didn't escape but rather to make sure that no one tried harming him in anyway. He bowed his head to them as the door swished open and he entered. Once it closed, he enacted the security measure that wouldn't allow anyone access unless he admitted them. The room was rather large and roomy. A golden desk sat off to the far corner which had several books and parchments scattered across it. A large bed, also made of gold sat in the center of the room with white silk curtains hanging around it. Expensive rugs decorated the floor. The room looked to belong to Baal himself but in reality, Baals' room was much bigger and nicer looking. Daniel sighed as he walked into an adjoined room which was the bathroom. A marble tub sat in the center of the room already filled with warm scented water by one of the lower class servant girls. He stripped his clothes off and sank into the water. It felt good and soon he found himself relaxing and drifting off into a light sleep. But this wasn't something that he welcomed for his sleeps were usually interrupted by nightmares.

One nightmare in particular of him being betrayed by someone, he loved. This nightmare was a memory. An event that caused him to offer himself and the information that he had to Baal. The event that made him a traitor to all of the tau'ri. It started out normal enough. He was driving down the street, returning, early, from a two-week off-world mission with SG-12. He was just happy to be home. He loved traveling to other planets but these extended missions took a toll on him. He parked his Jeep Liberty on the street and crawled out of the car. First thing he noticed was Jack's truck parked also on the street in front of his apartment. He should have realized something was wrong but Jack was a friend who had the habit of dropping by at odd times. He had noticed that he wasn't at the SGC to greet himself and SG-12 when they came back but again, Jack liked to take time off for personal reasons now that he was a General. Shrugging, Daniel walked around his car and pulled several cartons of Chinese take-out that he picked up on his way home. Smiling he carried the food to the building and up the stairs to his apartment which he now shared with his girlfriend/soon to be wife, he purposed to her right before he left on the two-week mission and she accepted, Samantha Carter who also happened to be the leader of SG-1. He stopped at the door and that's when the dream turned into a nightmare. He foolishly unlocked the door the entered, quietly as possible. He sat the food on the table and began to search for Sam and Jack only to find them in the bedroom, tangled together and very naked. They both were asleep. The looks on their faces said it all along with the tangled sheets and clothes strewed all over the floor. Daniel didn't say anything, only grabbed the food off the table and left. He traveled back to the SGC where he spent the night in his on base room, alone. It was the weekend so he wouldn't have to face Sam or Jack until Monday when they both reported to work like nothing had happened. He spent all day Saturday and Sunday in his room, not seeing a sole and living off the Chinese take-out that he had brought for himself and Sam. He tortured himself during that time by thinking about Sam and Jack being together and wondering how long it had been going on. Finally the dream shifted to the following Monday and he emerged from the room. Dark circles hung under his eyes and he hadn't shaved at all so he looked scruffy. His clothes were wrinkled even though they were clean and he smelled decent from bathing. He managed to avoid them both until the debriefing with SG-12 where Daniel sat quietly, staring at his hands while the other members of the team spoke. When asked a question by Jack, he answered in short, yes or no answers. Soon the briefing was over and Daniel ended up in the control room where he idly began to search through gate records, no one bothered stopping him since he had clearance to do so. He found what he was looking for in a matter of hours then began his journey back to his room, praying that he didn't run into either Jack or Sam. His prayer wasn't answered since they both were waiting for him outside of his room. He raised his head high in defiance as he stepped passed them and inside, shutting the door. It wouldn't keep them out and soon they both were inside. Daniel's defenses crumbled as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Why?" Was the only word he mumbled the entire weekend. Of course they didn't know what he was talking about and after getting nothing more from him, they left. He glanced at a picture of himself and Sam, taken on the day she accepted to be his wife. He then placed the picture face down on the night stand and laid back, waiting. He waited until night fell and the base grew quiet before he exited his room with nothing except the clothes on his back. He entered the control room, knocked the three people out that were inside and began the dialing program. He then set the computer to erase all information pertaining to this activation from the records, being around Sam caused him to pick up a few tricks dealing with the computers. The sirens blared to life and the blast doors closed but not before he was inside the gate room. Soon the Stargate shimmered to life and Daniel stepped through it just before all hell broke lose on the base.

Daniel jerked awake as water splashed out of the tub. It had long gone cold. Sighing, he pushed himself out and wrapped himself in a waiting towel, the servant girl had been there while he was asleep and left it for him alone with clean sleeping attire on his bed. He padded out of the bathroom and to his bed where he dressed in the cool, white pants and top provided for him. He eyed the bed longingly but couldn't bare to go through the nightmare again so he walked over to his desk, sat and began to go over the books that Baal had provided him. They were written in Goa!uld but he was now fluent in it, not only by reading but also by speaking and writing.

Unknown to him at this very moment the Stargate had sprung to life and two figures emerged, dressed in all black with SGC patched on their arms. The gate wasn't guarded since the base was secret and the planet unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel read through the night and only stopped when he heard the alert at his door go off. Someone was outside wanting in. He knew it wasn't any of the lower servants since they used hidden passageways through out the base to avoid detection. Clearing his throat, he stood and padded over to the door, speaking the release code and letting it slide open. A Jaffa stood at the door and he bowed when he saw Daniel. "Lord Baal wishes for me to inform you that your services will not be needed today." With those words out the Jaffa turned and disappeared down the hall. Frowning, Daniel stepped back into his room and let the door close, not bothering to enact the security feature since it was day light and there was no need. He moved about the room, gathering his clothes. He stripped out of his light sleeping outfit and into his heavier leather one. Baal never refused Daniel's service unless something important was going on and he knew better than to poke around so he'd spend the days in the Hall of Knowledge trying to figure out how several ancient devices, that Baal had, worked. Smiling, he made his way out of his room and down the corridor towards the room which was labeled the Hall of Knowledge. But he would never make it there for on the way he is pulled into a side room by a unknown force.

Samantha Carter and Teal'c had been hiding in Baal's secret base for hours waiting for the right moment to make their move. A Tok'ra spy had granted them access without detection and all that they had left to do was find out where the shield generator was located. But in order to do that they needed someone who knew the inside of the base well. One of Baal's Jaffa or personal servants. They finally got their break just after sun up when a man happened down the corridor that they were hiding in. Sam grabbed him and yanked him into the nearby empty room. She placed her hand over his mouth as Teal'c pressed in the code that would shut and seal the doors. She then began to recite the well rehearsed speech to try and convince the slave to give them the information in return for his freedom. "My name is Colonel Samantha Carter and I am from the planet Earth. We will not hurt you. All we wish to know is the location of the shield generator. In return for your help, we will take you away from here and you may regain your freedom." Her words were quiet but full of determination. Teal'c said nothing, only kept watch at the door incase someone got it open.

Daniel kept his head down after hearing the voice of the last person he ever wanted to hear or see again. He only raised it enough to glance at Teal'c. "Shol'va" He hissed out as he glared at the other man. His voice was full of hate and very convincing. He swallowed as he moved back away from them until his back touched the wall. "You have come through the Chaapa'ai?" He eyed them as he spoke quietly. His voice cracked do to years of not speaking his native tongue.

Teal'c seemed to stiffen at the mention of Shol'va but he ignored it and turned his attention back to the door. "Yes, we have come from a place called Earth." She caught a glance at the mark on his forehead. "Baal is not a God. The Goa'uld are not Gods. They are parasites. They pretend to be Gods so that they may invoke fear in the lives of many." This wasn't working out as planned.

Daniel was fighting the urge to call for help. Baal was his master no matter what they said. He knew the truth and yet he accepted it. "My master is a God. Your lies hold no bearing here. Leave. Take the Shol'va and return through the Chaapa'ai and I might stay quiet. If you stay you'll have to face the wraith of my God, Baal!" His eyes seemed to flash with anger.

Sam eyed the man in front of her. He seemed familiar like she had met him somewhere before. "What is your name?" She, again, kept her voice to whisper level as she tried to get a good look at his face.

Panic seemed to feel his eyes as he tried to think of a name to tell her. "Day'nel." He stated, simply. "I am personal servant to my God and your time has run out." He raised his head in defiance as he locked eyes with Sam, making sure she got a good look at his face before he began to scream. "KREE JAFFA! KREE JAFFA!" He yelled out before Sam placed a hand over his mouth but by that time it was to late.

Three Jaffa worked outside of the room trying to get the doors open and after a few moment it opened and they rushed in. First thing they noticed was the struggling Daniel, favored servant of their master. Frowning the first Jaffa took aim at the two but was blasted with a staff from the hidden Teal'c before he could get any shots off. The other two retreated out into the hallway and began to call for assistant. As they did this alarms began to blare throughout the base. Within seconds ten more Jaffa appeared all heavily armed with staff weapons. They entered slowly and forced Teal'c to kneel after they all made sure to call him Shol'va. Five stayed around Teal'c to make sure he stayed in place as the other six surrounded Carter and Daniel. "Aray Kree, stay where you are. Release that man." The obvious leading ranking Jaffa barked out. Six staff weapons were aimed at her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. The slave that they stumbled upon was none other than MIA Daniel Jackson. What luck for them to stumble upon him here. In a hidden base of Baal? "Daniel?" She questioned just in time to be surrounded by heavily armed Jaffa. She swallowed and lowered her P-90 while releasing Daniel. She couldn't believe that he scream, for Jaffa none the less. She then held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. She was then lead out of the room with three Jaffa in front and behind her.

Teal'c watched as Colonel Carter was escorted from the room and turned his attention to the Jaffa guarding him. "My brothers, hear me. You can taste freedom such as I have..." He didn't get to finish since one of the Jaffa slammed him across the face with the butt end of the staff weapon. "Shol'va Ai'emain, rise!" Teal'c climbed to his feet and offered no reaction as he was lead from the room.

Daniel watched as his two former friends were escorted from the room. He knew that they would be taken to the holding center. He bowed his head to the Jaffa, a sign of thanks and respect. This had been a close one. He'd have to be more careful now that the base was no longer secret and the planet no longer unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel returned to his room and waited. He wished to see his former friends but he had to make sure his master was through with them before making an appearance. So the hours ticked by and soon, at nightfall, Daniel left his room and made his way through the winding and slightly confusing corridors of the base. He knew his way around so the thought of getting lost never entered his mind. Soon he was standing outside a large door. He glanced from side to side before entering the code that he knew would open it. Then he stepped inside and entered the code that would once again close and lock it. He let his steel blue eyes wonder around the room. It was small but served its purpose. There were four cells, two on each side of the room and all were different. The two that Sam and Teal'c were in had no gravity. And the other two had heavy gravity which kept the person in one place at all times. He stepped up to the cell which held Colonel Samantha Carter and smirked. There was no risk to him since a force shield kept the prisoners in just in case they found a way to get around the special designs of the cells. "Well, well, well." He paced back and forth in front of her cell. Almost like he was taunting her. His voice was still scratchy from years of non-use.

Colonel Samantha Carter couldn't do anything except float around and even that was getting frustrating. For three hours Baal had tortured her with his infamous acid. Her skirt still had the burn marks in it. After he received nothing from her, he released a large dose of the newly reformed acid. Once he was sure that she had died painfully, he had her placed inside the sarcophagus to bring her back to life. This would continue until she either told him what he wanted to know or the sarcophagus turned her into a shell of what she used to be. She was deep in thought, trying to devise an escape plan, when she heard something outside of her cell. She pushed off the nearest wall to turn herself around. Her eyes fell upon Daniel who seemed rather amused at their situation. She willed herself not to say anything to her former friend and lover. But inside she was hurting. It felt as if her heart had ben torn out of her chest. This was more torture than what Baal had done. Just seeing Daniel again, knowing that he is alive and serving a Goa'uld. "What do you what?" She gritted out, trying to make her voice void of emotion but failing.

A eyebrow raised as Daniel walked up to the force shield, letting a hand lazily move across it. It fizzled but didn't hurt him. "I want nothing except to look upon your face one last time." His voice was cold and dead, a far cry from earlier. His head tilted to the side as he turned his back and moved away several feet before turning back around, hands folded behind him. His eyes moved over her body, stopping at the holes in her shirt. "My masters new torture techniques are very formidable. They are also very painful." He moved his eyes to the cell that contained Teal'c who seemed to be floating in random patterns. "Unconscious?" He questioned more to himself than anyone. Shrugging he turned back to Sam. "This is the mighty tau'ri?" He waved a hand towards her cell then started to chuckle. It appeared as if he was slightly crazy if not fully. "The sarcophagus will suck your soul from your body long before you get the chance tell my master anything. Then...Then you will be nothing but an empty shell. My master may kill you out of disgust but then again, you might prove useful. Your body will be intact it's your mind that will be gone. Like a blank slate ready to be written upon." The corners of his mouth twitched as a smirk began to spread across his pale lips.

"What happened to you Daniel?" Sam wanted him to stop talking about the fate that awaited her. It was unnerving which was probably what he was going for. Trying to knock her off balance. "Explain to me how you could spent eight years fighting the Goa'uld then turn around and join them? Eight years!" Her feet bumped into a wall and she once again pushed off, keeping her line of sight on him.

A harsh chuckle escaped from Daniel's lips. "You really, truly do not know?" He snarled and his eyes flashed with anger. His fingers danced on the control panel, teasingly. "I could release you right." He mumbled off-handedly. "I could released you in knowing that you would not make it out of this room alive. Or I could just kill you right here and now. Myself. My master would not care. He has the shol'va which is an honor within itself." He was just mumbling, random thoughts which would further lead you to believe that he was more than slightly crazy. He shook his head and stepped back away from the control panel. He turned his gaze back to her. Letting his eyes lock with hers. There he communicated deep sorrow and pain. Remorse and regret. He let his inner most feelings flow through the gaze. But he had to look to the floor when tears threatened to fall.

Sam watched him intently as he jumped from subject to subject, mumbling to himself like a mad man. This was not the Daniel that she remembered. But when their gazes locked, she knew that he was somewhere buried deep inside of the man that stood before her. The moment that he looked to be near tears was when she knew for sure. She swallowed at the intenseness of those few seconds. "How many times have you been in the sarcophagus, Daniel?" She asked, quietly and turned her attention towards the wall as she heard a groan coming from the other cell. Teal'c was waking up.

Daniel blinked at her odd question. "The sarcophagus sustains our lives. I have been in the sarcophagus many times. I am a valued servant to my master and he wishes to keep me healthy." He cleared his throat and sat on the small bench that was located in the center of the room. He looked up towards the right corner of the ceiling and touched his palm. A white light flashed and faded. He returned his gaze to the cell that held Sam. He stood, once again, and walked over stopping directly in front of where she was floating. "I can only keep the security system offline for a few minutes without anyone noticing. So listen to me and listen closely. I can not and will not help you escape. But if you do manage to get out of here, leave with this information and know that you must make it back to Earth. My master has taken over Anubis's fleet and armies which you probably already know. But I'm guessing that you do not know who his allies are. Who has been helping him in secret amass this great power." He glanced at his palm then back to her, continuing. "These former allies of the tau'ri can not be trusted. Take the knowledge that the Tok'ra are not as you once knew. They have allied themselves with my master in order to gain rank and status within the new order. There is a Tok'ra here on this base. Not all of the Tok'ra have fully allied themselves with my master. Some still hold onto the beliefs that the Goa'uld are evil no matter what. They will be destroyed within the year. They think that the Tok'ra here is a spy who has carefully placed himself within the ranks of Baal's Jaffa. He is indeed a spy but not for them. He gives all information that he receives to my master and with that information they will be destroyed." He touched his palm and the light flashed again. "You can not escape so do not be so foolish as to try." He snarled, slipping back into the faithful servant act which really wasn't an act. The information that he told Sam wasn't because he wished to betray his master. But he could not live with the fact of knowing information that could save the human race. If he held that all inside and the tau'ri were destroyed, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Surprised was the only word that could of described Sam the moment that Daniel started to speak freely. The information that he was giving seemed a little too convenient but she wouldn't dismiss it. He took a great risk by telling her. It all seemed mind boggling. The Tok'ra becoming allies of the Goa'uld? She couldn't help but think of her father. He hasn't been heard from since he left with the Tok'ra when the treaty with Earth ended. Had he been killed? Or had Selmak taken him over as a Goa'uld would do only using his body and trapping his mind? Her thoughts were cut short when Daniel seemed to go back into loyal servant mode. This might be the last time that she saw him. A lot needed to be said. She licked her dry lips as she moved herself closer to the force shield that blocked their escape. "Daniel. I want you to listen to me. A lot has happened in two years back on Earth. Your leaving left us confused to say the least. The Col...General went about crazy trying to find out where you went off to. He was sure, we all were, that you had been taken over by a Goa'uld on that mission you were on with SG-12. But after a while we started to realize that it was impossible. You had your post-mission physical which showed no signs of anything abnormal..." She looked passed him for a moment as the doors hissed open and several heavily armed Jaffa entered and turned off the force shield and gravity generators of her cell. She had to get this all out before she never saw him again. Her legs wouldn't even hold her as they drug her out. No gravity really had a toll on your body. They pushed her forward but she stopped in front of him knowing she'd only have a few seconds before they forced her out of the room to face Baal once again for another torture session. She leaned towards him and lowered her voice. "I don't want to die, Daniel. I'm a big enough person to admit that. I..." She was jerked forward, forcefully. "I don't want our son to grow up without either parent, Daniel. Do you hear me? Our son!" She screamed as she was drug out of the room and down the corridor.

Daniel listened to every word that she said but his face showed any emotion. He didn't show any emotion until she was completely out of the room. Then a look of shock and horror crossed his face. "Son?" He mumbled. How was that possible? The shock and horror turned to anger when he started to remember walking in on Jack and Sam, sleeping after an obvious night of love making. The child could very well be Jack's and she was trying to trick him into helping them escape. Well, it wasn't going to happen. He turned and was about to leave when he heard Teal'c speak.

"Colonel Carter speaks the truth, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c voice was heavy with pain. "Jacob Jackson is very much his fathers son." He was silent then saying nothing else.

Daniel only stayed for a brief second longer after Teal'c spoke then quickly exited and locked himself in his quarters. His head was throbbing from a headache that suddenly appeared. A son? Impossible. Those were his last thoughts before he sat down at his desk and lost himself within a book that he had read a hundred times, if not more. He might have been reading but he had a lot of inner conflict. Conflict that could only happen on a base that was secret on a planet that was unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel didn't sleep for three days after learning that he could have a son. Something he denied savagely within his mind. Love created a child not deceit and lies. This was something he believed wholeheartedly. His girlfriend had cheated on him so therefore the child could only belong to the man that she shared the deceit with. Jack. His best friend and surrogate brother. Someone he came to rely on and trust. The betrayal had run deep, so deep, that it ran straight into Daniel's soul. That is why he left all that he believed in and joined Baal. He felt dead inside. For once in his life he belonged somewhere. He had friends and family that he could count on. But the moment he saw Jack and Sam together, he was reliving his childhood. The times of foster home after foster home, never fitting in, never belonging anywhere. He emotionally shut down. Refusing to listen to logic or reason that his brain was trying to process to him. So he did the one thing that he thought would hurt them the most. The one thing that would make them feel what he was feeling. He joined the enemy, willingly. He gave himself and all the knowledge that he had to an enemy that had the means and power to deliver crushing blows to whomever he chose.

Swallowing, Daniel was pulled out of his dark musings when he heard his door open and several people enter. His gaze moved from the book on his desk toward the two Jaffa that now stood in the center of his room. He gave them a questioning look then noticed that they were holding something between them. A man who looked badly beat and in rough shape. "What does my master wish of me?" He stood and moved away from the desk and toward them. They left the man go and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. "Lord Baal wishes for you to care for this man. He is Tok'ra and was found outside the boarders of the base. Our Lord wishes him well enough to tell him what information he has gathered." The Jaffa both turned and left. The door closed with a light thud. Daniel raised an eye brow and kneeled down to the man, placing a hand upon him. After feeling the slow rise and fall of his breathing he rose and grasped the man under his arms, pulling him off the floor and onto the bed. He was dressed in the normal black and brown clothing of the Tok'ra. "You picked the wrong mission to go on, Tok'ra." Daniel mumbled as he turned him over and took a step back after seeing whom it was. The battered face and head of Jacob Carter rolled off to the side as he moaned in pain.

Jacob was in pain. Great pain. He had been captured right outside the walls of Baals' new secret base. The Tok'ra on the side said that he could get him in so he went. Something must have gone wrong because a small number of Jaffa was waiting for him at the entrance that was to be used. He was tried to flee but it was two late and he took two hits from a staff weapon. One in the shoulder and one in the stomach. Selmak was trying to heal him but it was slow. What surprised him more was the fact that Baal told the Jaffa to take him to his most trusted servant for care until he was well enough to be tortured into giving up any information he had. "Water..." He mumbled as he tried to open his eyes. His head hurts do to the ribbon device that Baal had used on him prior to sending him away. He was slightly confused at the words that he heard. They were not in Goa'uld but rather English.

Daniel didn't know what to do. Should he flee the room for now and instruct one of the lessor servants to take care of Jacob. No. He couldn't. His master intrusted this duty to him and he had to do it. He padded over to the basin that sat in the corner that was used by him for drinking and filled a small, metal cup with water before returning to the injured man and forcing him to drink. He sat the cup on the stand beside his table and seemed to eye the man. He was filthy and would need bathed if his wounds were to heal right. Clearing his throat he walked over to the wall and pressed an Egyptian symbol that would tell one of the lessor servants that he needed something. Once they arrived, he instructed them to bath the wounded man and dress him in appropriate sleeping attire. He stood off to the side and watched as they did this so that they didn't make matters worse. After two hours they had Jacob cleaned and dressed, leaving him to rest on the bed, comfortably.

Jacob could feel hands upon him but they were gentle. His clothing was removed and he felt soft clothes gliding over his sore body, cleaning him with scented water. He was then dressed but in something soft. Selmak was healing him but at the same time his symbiote was forcing him to sleep so the process would go faster. Jacob didn't fit the suggestion as he drifted off into a light slumber not even thinking about the person that his care was intrusted to. When he woke, a small window showed the bright sun of day. He had no idea how long he had slept. A voice came from the corner, the same voice he heard talking before.

"It has been two days since you were brought in." Daniel spoke as he moved away from his desk. Again he had not slept in that time. Bring the total to five days. And he looked it. Large rings hung under his eyes and he was paler than usual. "Selmak has healed all that can be healed. Your other wounds will take time." He moved again and offered Jacob a cup of water. "Drink. I am sure that you are thirsty. I have called for food so it should be here soon." He sat on the edge of the bed.

His eyes began to focus and he took the water, drinking it greedily. At the mention of food his stomach gave a growl. Healing took a lot of out him and Selmak so food would be good. Now that Jacob was more alert, he heard the voice clearly and was sure that he had heard it before. The face that belonged to the voice shocked him. "Daniel!" Came his surprised words. He swallowed and sat up, slightly. "What are you doing here? Are Jack and Sam here as well? Teal'c?" He seemed relieved at the thought of SG-1 being here.

Daniel's face turned hard and his eyes became guarded. "No. They are not here." He moved off the bed and yanked the covers off Jacob. "You need to walk around a bit. Try and get the feeling back in your legs. My master wishes you healed so that you maybe ready to answer questions."

Jacob's hopes fell when he heard that the rest of SG-1 wasn't here. But why was Daniel? Was he undercover for some kind of mission? Jacob hadn't been around for two years since the Tok'ra broke off relations with the Tau'ri. He left with them to try and patch things up but it didn't go so well. Then his breather en started to join Baal and he quickly was labeled a traitor. "What are you doing here, Danny?" He asked quickly as he slipped out of bed, slowly. His feet buckled under him and he soon found himself being supported by Daniel.

"I live here." He answered simply as he helped Jacob walk around. Daniel really didn't want to say more than that but he would have to in order to keep Jacob from asking more questions. "I am Baals' most trusted servant and have been for a little over two years now. I am here on my own."

"Most trusted servant? What are you talking about Daniel?" Only then did Jacob notice the mark of Baal that was centered on Daniel's forehead. The black symbol stuck out like a sore thumb against Daniel's pale skin. "You willingly joined him? You joined a Goa'uld?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Daniel Jackson had willingly joined a Goa'uld. "Why?" Was the only other thing he could think of to ask.

"Why?" Daniel seemed to think as he brought Jacob back to the bed and forced him to lie down once again after they made a lap around the room. "Because this base was supposed to be secret and this planet unknown. A prime place to go when you don't want found." He moved away from the bed and sat down at his desk, staring at the book once again. This time...this time he didn't even bother opening it.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel made sure that Jacob was well cared for until his injuries fulled healed but what he didn't understand was why Jacob hadn't been taken to be tortured yet. Over two months had passed since he was first brought to him badly beaten. But he knew better than to make his discontent known, so he hide it. During this time he avoided going to see Sam and Teal'c so that Jacob wouldn't suspect anything and try some daring rescue that would get them all killed, not that it mattered to him. Daniel growled and slammed the book shut that he was reading. Something was bothering him today and he didn't know what. It appeared to be an ordinary day. The sun was shining brightly through the small windows. All was quiet and yet something was nagging at him. He proceeded to rub his temples.

Jacob watched Daniel from his place on the bed. The younger man seemed troubled, more so than usually that is. "Danny, are you all right?" He asked quietly.

Eyes darted to Jacob as Daniel seemed startled at hearing him. "I'm perfectly fine." He leaned his elbows on the desk in front of him and again began to rib his temples. Then it hit him. The thing that was bothering him. He began to dig through the parchment papers that lay scatted across his desk until he found the one he was looking for. His eyes scanned over it and he sighed. "Implantation." He said allowed as he looked to Jacob.

"Implantation?" Jacob repeated then frowned then his eyes widened. "Your not seriously thinking of letting them put one of those things in you? You know what will happen. It will take your body over and imprison you within your own mind."

"No!" He growled out then sighed. "I mean...I don't know. It is a great honor for a servant to receive the implantation right. My master went through a lot of trouble to get this honor bestowed upon me. To turn him down would be...unthinkable." And yet he was thinking of it. How could he let himself be taken prisoner in his own mind? Daniel was very confused.

The older man sensed Daniel's frustration and walked over to him, kneeling at his side. Jacob finally saw what he had been looking for in the two months that he had been there. A spark of doubt and hope within Daniel that he wasn't fully taken in by the Goa'uld. "Danny, listen to me. You don't want to do this. You said before that you came here because you didn't want found, why? What happened to make you do this? To make you betray your friends and beliefs?" Jacob's voice was soft and soothing. He needed Daniel to open up to him so he could see how far the Goa'uld had a hold on him.

Daniel turned his head to look down at the kneeling man. "I didn't betray them first." He mumbled then ran a hand through his slightly shaggy hair. It would be cut soon to make him look neat and clean. He had to admit that Jacob being there was actually comforting for him. It also opened his eyes ever so slightly to what he had done. "Sam..." He swallowed remembering her last words to him. "Sam and I...we had something good going. She was promoted when Jack took command of the SGC and also received a promotion." He looked down at his pale hands. "Shortly after her promotion, we started to spend more and more time together. I..." He looked over toward the window. "I was sent on a mission with SG-12 off world. It was supposed to last two weeks but we came home early. I was so happy to be coming home. To see Sam's smiling face. But stupid me." His voice turned cold. "I went home right after the post-mission physical. Jack's truck was parked on the street in front of my place and I didn't think anything of it." He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. "I saw them. In bed. My bed. Our bed, together. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and they were curled up in each others arms, clearly naked by how the sheet was hanging. So I calmly let myself out and stayed at the SGC for the weekend and avoided them both the best I could on the following Monday. I was dead inside, Jacob." He turned back to the older man. "I asked Sam to marry me the day before I left on the mission and she accepted. Then I come home to her sharing our bed with another man. No! Not just another man. My best friend and her commanding officer. I made a choice. I gated to a remote planet that night and then let fate take control. It didn't take long before Baal's Jaffa found me. I pledged myself to him that very day. I saved his life, losing mine in the process. He revived me, of course."

Jacob was silent while Daniel spoke but was very shocked at his words. Sam and Jack sleeping together whole Sam and Daniel were engaged and he wasn't even around. He was off doing his job. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I really am." He couldn't really say anything else until the brunt of the information sunk into his head.

"They're here." Daniel mumbled. He was in too deep to turn back now. "Sam and Teal'c, I mean. They were captured inside the base just before you were captured and brought here. Lord Baal has been torturing them every day for the past two months. Killing them if need be then bring them back. I doubt that their souls will last much longer. He has gathered much from them, he is very good at what he does." He stated, offhandedly. "I still hurt from her betrayal but I know now that running didn't make it better. Hiding only made it worse. I've turned into the one thing that I swore to fight against until my dying breath. But I can't say that I've regretted it because I haven't. I have grown into a person that I could have never dreamed of becoming. I think it's time we got out of here." He stood and walked over to a chest that sat in the front of his bed. He pulled out several zats and laid them on the bed. Next came a small satchel that he put over his head and arm so it hung at his side, he closed the chest, walked over to the desk and began to gather his papers and books, shoving them into the bag. "We all gotta face the piper someday. Even if you're in a secret base on an unknown planet.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob moved from where he had been standing and picked up one of the zats. Selmak was telling him to zat Daniel and escape back to the Tok'ra with all information that he had learned over his months of healing. But he had a feeling that this wasn't a trick. Daniel was being sincere about wanting to leave. "Ok, Mr. Lets escape. Do you have a plan?" He eyed the younger man.

Daniel sighed and picked up the other zat, placing it on the strap that hung from his belt. "I know this base like the back of my hand. I've had more than two years to explore it. My master had many secret passageways built in it. I know all of them, I think. I was allowed to look at the blue print a few months back in order to make suggestions on where weapons and Jaffa should be placed incase the Tau!ri attacked." He looked around the room that had served as his living quarters for more than two years. "Two Jaffa guards wait outside of my door. They are placed there for my protection. I can dismiss them but that will be the easy part. Everything else will be a challenge. Are you up for it?"

"My daughter is here, Danny. Of course I'm up for it. I've been through a lot during my years as a Tok'ra and this, I can say, isn't the worse situation I've been in." Jacob gave Daniel a look that said not to ask him any more questions. "When do we do this?" He tucked the zat into his lose clothing.

"Now." Daniel stated simply as he walked toward the door and stepped outside once it opened. "Jaffa, Kree." He got their attention then began to feed them a lie that would make them leave their post. They both nodded and left. Daniel motioned for Jacob to come out. "We must hurry." He started down the corridor, alert.

Jacob followed Daniel out the door and down the corridor. "What did you tell them?" He questioned as he kept close to the younger man, hoping that if they got caught Daniel had some elaborate story to tell in order to get them out.

"I told them that I wasn't feeling well and wished to be left alone. It will be several hours before they send someone to check on me. Hopefully by then, we'll be out of here." Daniel continued down the long corridor and stopped in front of the main holding room. He looked around then entered the code, watching as the door hissed open. Once he and Jacob were inside, the door closed and he locked it. He eyed the ceiling and pressed the button on the palm of his hand to disable the security for the moment. "We must hurry. If more than a few minutes pass without them being able to see in here, they will investigate." He walked over to the two cells that held the prisoners and entered the code, watching as gravity was restored. "You get Sam. I'll get Teal'c." He marched into the cell that held the very battered and beaten Teal'c.

Jacob nodded and entered the cell that contained his daughter. She was very pale and had dark bruised and wounded all over her body. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the floor, where she had landed when gravity was restored. He was worried about her since she felt as light as a feather in his arms. "Ok. Now what?"

Daniel leaned down and wrapped his arms around the Jaffa, pulling him to his feet. "Can you walk?" He asked Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c sounded surprised to see the other man but relieved at the same time. "Have you come in behalf of your master?" He mumbled and tried to blink his swollen shut eyes.

"No. I've come to get you out of here." Daniel whispered and helped him toward the doors once again. He entered the code and watched as the doors hissed open. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before turning the security feature back on. He stumbled under the other mans heavy mass but managed to enter a secret passageway half way down the corridor.

Jacob carried the unconscious Sam out of the room and down the corridor until they ducked into a secret passageway that was rather dusty and unused. "Sam, Sammy?" He whispered to his daughter, trying to get her to wake up.

Samantha Carter was having a rather weird dream. She was dreaming that they had been rescued and now she was hearing her fathers voice. "Dad?" She mumbled but didn't wake up. She shifted in his arms before drifting back into darkness. "We need to get her medical attention, Daniel."

Daniel watched father and daughter before nodding. "This way." He began down the passageway, slowly because of Teal'c. Once at the end he touched one of the stones and watched as it swung open. Sunlight filtered into the small hole as they climbed out. "We are going to have to run. As soon as we reach the Stargate, the alarms will go off." He took off down the grassy hillside, stumbling as Teal'c couldn't move fast.

"Ok." Jacob took off down the hill after Daniel and Teal'c, trying not to jar Sam around too much.

Alarms blared to light, alerting Baal to an unidentified presence at the Stargate. "Jaffa, Kree." He motioned for several of the Jaffa in the throne room to see what was going on.

Stumbling, Daniel dropped Teal'c to the ground and began to dial the gate. Staff blasts exploded around them as Jaffa began to appear all around them. Finally he hit the orange dome in the middle of the DHD and the gate sprang to life. "Go. You and Sam first." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a long silver object with numbers strapped to his arm. He entered in the iris code just as Jacob and Sam reached the gate and stepped through. Daniel reached down and pulled Teal'c back to his feet before taking off toward the gate. He just pushed Teal'c through when he felt a searing pain in his back and toppled through. He landed ungracefully hard on the ramp and rolled until coming to a stop at the bottom. He could smell burnt flesh and started to black out when the medics arrived. He was only awake long enough to hear a familiar voice say "Welcome home, Danny boy." Then all faded to black. But the split second before he passed out he couldn't help but think about how they escaped, from a secret base on an unknown planet, with their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

First thing Daniel noticed when he woke up was the brightness of the lights' overhead. He had to squint as he looked around and tried to move. Big mistake. His body screamed in pain with even the littlest movement so he stopped moving and slumped down in the bed. He was in the infirmary. A small groan escaped from his lips when the memories of their escape came crashing into his mind. A frown then followed. His head was throbbing so he reached up only for his fingers to be greeted by a bandage wrapped around his forehead and most of his upper head. He lowered the hand, confused. He knew there was nothing wrong with his head besides the headache so why was it wrapped? Next his hand moved to his chest and stomach which was covered with a thick, heavy bandage but that was because of the staff weapon wound he received in the back. "Anyone here?" He mumbled out as he moved his head from side to side, finally adjusting to the bright lights.

Jacob was sitting beside Sam's bed when he heard something coming from one of the other beds so he rose to his feet and pulled back the curtain to be greeted by the very awake Daniel Jackson. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Daniel." He stepped up to the younger mans bed and rested his hands on the railing. "How are you feeling?"

Daniel blinked at Jacob appeared and he then noticed that they other beds were occupied. One by Teal'c and the other by Sam. "I'm doing as well as I could, I guess. How long have I been out?" He questioned.

"Well, Doctor Brightman has been worried about you. You've been out for a week and a half. They couldn't find any reason for that except that you were mildly anaemic. They've been giving you transfusions for the last three days trying to get your blood count back to normal." Jacob glanced up at the empty bag of blood that was hanging from the IV pole beside the top of Daniel's bed. "Looks like it worked." He waited a moment before talking again. "You're a hero, Daniel. You saved Teal'c and Sam."

His eyes followed Jacob's to the bag of blood. "I guess so." He whispered and looked away from the older man as he spoke. "I am not a hero, Jacob. I'm a traitor and everyone knows it. I shouldn't be treated kindly for one nice thing when I've done hundreds of horrible things too. What's with the bandage on my head?" Daniel reached up and touched it as if to show him.

Jacob sighed. "Jack thought that it would be best if only a select number of people knew that you're marked by a Goa'uld System Lord. Especially Baal when that is who the current enemy is." He watched the other man for a reaction.

Daniel let out a sigh and dropped his hand. "If I am questioned about it, I will not deny it. Nor will I give them any information that I may retain from my years for service to Baal." He turned his head away from Jacob again and stared at the wall.

"I see that our patient is awake?" General Jack O'Neill questioned Jacob when he entered the infirmary to check on Teal'c and Sam. "How's he doing?"

"I'm laying right here, General. No need to ask him when I'm capable of answering for myself." Daniel couldn't hide his dislike for Jack as he spoke. "You may torture me but know that I will tell you nothing." He held his chin high when he turned look at Jack. "I will not be your own personal information bringer. What I know is for only me to know."

Jack couldn't believe the hatred that was radiating from Daniel's voice and it was directed solely toward him. "Whoa! Calm down there space monkey. I just came to check and see how everyone is doing." He was overly happily because he was trying to mask his confusion of the situation. "No need to get excited. No one will be torturing you. We're all on the same side here."

Jacob watched the exchange between the former best friends then returned to his daughter's side who was awake and listening to everything while staying quiet.

"Are we? Are we all really on the same side, General?" Daniel reached up and pulled the bandage off his head and dropped it on his lap. "This seems to say otherwise." He crossed his arms over his chest which was a mistake since he grimaced in pain.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing, Daniel. I can't nor will I ever believe that you willingly joined that monster. It isn't possible. The Daniel Jackson I knew wouldn't even consider it." Jack said.

Daniel snorted before throwing his legs over the bed and pushing himself out, standing with the help of a nearby hospital tray. He leaned heavily against it as his body once again screamed in pain. He straightened himself up to his full height which was the same size as Jack. He looked him straight in the eye and began to speak, never breaking eye contact. "The Daniel you knew died when his best friend betrayed him with the woman he was supposed to marry." He searched for a glint of recognition to what he was saying but got none. "I came home from my extended off-world mission with SG-12, early. You know what I found when I walked into MY apartment? Hm?" He gritted his teeth not only from the pain but from the anger bubbling to the surface. He knew this wasn't the time or the place to confront Jack but he couldn't wait. Every day he waited was another day that he lost more of himself. "I...found...my...best friend...in...bed...with...my...girlfriend." He spoke each word slowly and deliberate so Jack would understand what he was saying. His breathing was sharp and raged from the anger that was bottled up inside of him ready to erupt.

Jack's eyes widened slightly at what Daniel said. He had seen him in bed with Sam. A one night stand that shouldn't have happened to begin with. Suddenly Jack was taken back to that day. He had stopped by to check on Sam, something he told Daniel that he'd do while he was gone. When Sam opened the door, she was openly crying. No, more like sobbing and collapsed into his arms. He helped her to the couch and sat her down, waiting for her to calm down before he asked what was wrong. There she told him that she was pregnant with Daniel's baby. He didn't understand why she was so upset until she told him that they had talked about having kids and decided to wait a few years after they were married. She was afraid that Daniel would be mad at her. Jack had tried to explain to her that Daniel loved kids and loved her so he could never be mad. After that one thing lead to another and he ended up comforting her in a way that only Daniel should. They regretted it afterwards and talked about telling Daniel about it so that he knew. But they didn't see him for the entire weekend and then on the following Monday he was withdrawn and acting cold toward them. They didn't understand what had happened to him and thought maybe something went wrong on the mission until nothing showed up, abnormal, in the mission debriefing. It was a routine exploration mission, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Jack was pulled back into reality when he knocked over Daniel's water pitcher and the cold water ran down his pant leg. He swallowed hard and continued to stare at Daniel. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say at the moment until he had time to think so he turned on his heels and exited as quickly as he could.

"Ya. Run you damn coward." Daniel screamed after him and launched the half empty water pitcher into the wall, making the wall splatter all over the floor. He huffed and sat back on his bed, turning his head to look at the wide-eyed Sam. "What the hell are you looking at?" He snapped out as he walked over and pulled the curtain back across before laying back in his bed. The pain was massive now and he could feel the hospital gown sitting to his back. He had reopened his wound and it was soaked through the bandage. He proceeded to rub his temples where the headache was growing more painful. He lay on his side facing Teal'c bed since the other man wasn't awake. He then zoned out as nurses appeared to change his bandage. He couldn't help but think about his time at the secret base on an unknown planet.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a total of five weeks before Daniel was completely healed and given a perfect bill of heath by Doctor Brightman. During this recovery time a twenty-four hour armed guard was placed outside of the infirmary to make sure Daniel stayed where he was supposed to. This didn't make him happy but he refused to show his discomfort at the situation. That would be a sign of weakness that he wasn't ready to show at the moment.

Both Teal'c and Sam had been released two weeks prior but were assigned to light duty meaning no off world-missions until told otherwise. Neither of them bothered visiting Daniel after they were released.

Jacob visited the young man every chance he got, feeling slightly guilty for his daughters actions toward the younger man. When he wasn't in the infirmary, he was in Sam's private quarters getting to know his grandson and name sake.

Jacob Jonathan Jackson was two years old and a handful. He loved to get into trouble which mostly was due to the fact that he loved to explore. But at the same time he had an innocence about him that marked him as Daniel's son. This blonde haired, blue-eyed toddler was loved and adored by anyone who laid eyes upon him. He loved the attention that his mother and 'Uncle' Jack showered him with and threw tantrums when he didn't get his own way. Whenever this happened, his uncle would always compare him to his father, a man he had never met.

With a sigh of boredom, Daniel paced the small private room he was given a few short days ago after he was released from the infirmary. Guards stood outside of his locked door, armed and with orders to shoot if he got out of hand. He snorted at this thought as he picked a magazine up off the small coffee table and began to flip through it as he continued to pace. He felt like a caged animal and began to regret ever helping his former friends escape. "Gah!" He flung the magazine against the nearby wall and watched as it fluttered to the floor and landed in an ungraceful heap. He moved over to the door and gave it a few pounds. "I demand that you bring me something to do!" He ordered since he used to getting his own way. A chair stood in his path so he pushed it out of the way, causing it to tip over on its side.

Sam stood outside of the small private room and listened to the ruckus going on inside. Daniel sounded like he was tearing apart the room. And with a frown she swiped her access card and pulled the door open when it unlocked, steeping inside. She shut it and it locked with an audible click. She stayed close to the door just in case she needed out in a hurry. "Hello Daniel." Her voice was quiet and sounded almost strained. She was pretty well healed from her torture but small scars covered her body, her face included. And her clothes fit more loosely since she had yet to put on the all the weight she lost. "I like what you've done with the place." She tried to lighten up the tension that was radiating throughout the room.

Daniel turned toward the door hearing it open and hoping it was the guards bringing him what he requested. But it wasn't. It was actually the last person in the galaxy that he wanted to see at the moment. "Colonel Carter, what brings you to my little corner of the deep, dank underground?" He questioned, sarcastically as he sat down on the edge of his bed and eyed her with distrust and distaste.

Carter swallowed the knot that was forming in her throat and moved a little further into the room. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. That's all." She leaned over and picked the chair up, setting it back onto its feet. She then sat down in it and let her eyes wonder over his form. "My father told me how you helped me...and us. I wanted to say thank you."

Blue eyes met blue eyes as Daniel began to chuckle, it emitting from deep within his throat. "Thank me? For what? Saving an old mans life because my God asked me to?" He raised an eye brow and shook his head.

Sam watched her former lover and friend with sadness in her eyes. "God Daniel. Why didn't you let me explain?"

"Explain what, Colonel?" Daniel asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why didn't you let me explain about what had happened between me and the General? We were going to tell you, honest." Sam sounded like a small child.

Daniel snorted and stood once again. "Going to tell me? Tell me what? That the woman I loved slept with a man I consider to be a brother? Or maybe why they slept together in my bed? MY bed! You cannot say anything that would make a difference. You obviously figured that you could get away with it since I was supposed to be off-world for three more days. Then I would come back and know nothing about it, right? That is the truth isn't it? You'd see him behind my back whenever I went off-world with another team until you decide to cut me loose? No. I don't want your excuses, Colonel. They mean nothing to me. You mean nothing to me." He had his back toward her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sam was fighting back tears but bit her lip to hold them back. "General O'Neill wanted me to inform you that SG-12 was arrested earlier. Apparently the Vallagen's have just discovered that a key piece of their technology was stolen and they have proof that it was SG-12 took it. Funny thing is, neither yours nor SG-12's reports mentioned anything about it. Explain." She got herself composed.

He spun around on his heels. "That was two years ago, Colonel!" Daniel exclaimed then fell silent. What did he have to lose? He sat down at the table across from her. "The name of the object is Elastin. It was an amazing discovery. They would have let us study it for a limited time in their lab but Major Warren said that we needed to take it back with us. They refused so Warren and O'Dowell snuck in after all the Vallagen scientists went to bed and took one. They mass produce them by the millions every single day so what was the harm in us taking one back for study? After that we left and returned early. It wasn't the first time that we took something for study nor do I figure that it will be the last." He looked down at his hands. "A few weeks before the mission to Valla, I was approached by Major Warren. He was a decent guy. He asked me if I would have a problem with SG-12 doing some secret research on our missions. I said no and that I thought it was a good idea. It wasn't until a few days later that I learned that three of the four members of SG-12 was working for the N.I.D. I didn't feel that what they were doing was wrong. They didn't harm anyone nor did the culture suffer. I'm sure the Vallagen's discovered this device missing on accident." He shrugged and leaned back. The mark on the center of his forehead seemed to stand out. "Is that all Colonel? I really must be getting back to my...fun" He said, dryly.

She eyed him a moment with a cool gaze. He seemed so different from the man that she once loved. Nay. Still loved. She couldn't help the feelings that were surfacing with him back around. Even Jack questioned her about it since they had been a couple up until a a week before the mission that would lead to her and Teal'c capture and torture. The brake up was mutual since she didn't have intimate feelings for him. Feelings he obviously had for her. He wanted them to be a family and she couldn't bear the thought of being with anyone else except Daniel. That is why she taught Jacob to call Jack, Uncle, instead of Daddy. It wouldn't have been fair to Daniel. She always held the hope in her heart that he'd return. She just never realized that he would return after serving the enemy, freely. "Yes. That's all." She stood and pushed the chair in. "I know that you hate me, Daniel. But please don't let that effect your relationship with Jacob. I want my son to know his father. Even if it's just for a short time." She turned and hammered on the door then stepped out once it was opened, never looking back at the man who chose to live his life in a secret base on an unknown planet.


End file.
